German Utility Model DE 296 23 889 U1, JOERISSEN, discloses a so-called drum motor that is used in a variety of industries, for example to drive conveyor belts. In that document, the drum tube is secured at both ends to a respective cover, that therefore rotates together with the drum tube, and is driven via a gear linkage by a motor in the interior of the drum tube. To permit better cleaning, a cap made of stainless steel is adhesively bonded onto each cover.